


Don't Break

by Unusual_Raccoon



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Light Dom/sub, Possessive Hailey, Public Display of Affection, Upjas, Upjas undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unusual_Raccoon/pseuds/Unusual_Raccoon
Summary: When Upton and Rojas take part in an undercover drug bust operation, Upton does her best to ensure that their cover is maintained through some unconventional means.
Relationships: Vanessa Rojas/Hailey Upton
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Don't Break

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another Upjas fic, I guess I'm the captain of this ship now...

Vanessa Rojas was no stranger to undercover work, hell, she had been plucked out of the academy for that very reason. Even though she considered herself to be a pretty decent undercover cop, that didn’t make it any less terrifying when she was under, especially when her girlfriend was with her. Leaning against the bar top, Vanessa observed Hailey with keen eyes, chewing on a cocktail straw as she did.

She watched the blonde who was lounging in a chair, a large duffle with borrowed cash sitting at her feet. Hailey’s eyes were trained at the dealer sitting across from her, and Vanessa couldn’t take her eyes off of Hailey. Her girlfriend was the epitome of poise, sipping on neat whiskey as she stared at the dealer. They were trying to snatch him up for possession and intent to distribute, his product was uncut, nasty stuff that had put nearly a whole house of frat kids in med.

“So, do we have a deal? 4 keys, 50 each?” Hailey said, placing down the glass of whiskey.

Still Vanessa couldn’t take her eyes off Hailey, watching each calculated move the blonde made. The dealer shifted in his seat across from her partner, and Vanessa could feel his eyes on her. As far as he knew, Vanessa was just the one who made the introduction, Hailey was the big fish in the room. The man’s smile went sharp and wide, lacking any warmth, it was terrifying, like an animal showing its teeth.

“We have a deal,” The man said, clapping his large hands together in excitement, he was clearly pleased to be getting paid, “I’ll even throw in a few extra bricks, as a sign of good faith.”

Vanessa watched with wrapt eyes as Hailey leaned forward, everything about her was commanding, the set of her shoulders, the spread of her legs...she would make such a  _ hot _ criminal. Her tongue ventured past her lips when she watched the ripple of sinew in her forearm beneath Hailey’s golden skin as she drummed her blunt nails against the glass of whiskey.

“Look, I don’t deal in charity, so, what do you want for the extra product?” While the words were phrased in a question and sounded harmless coming from such pretty lips, Vanessa knew a demand when she heard one. The man gave a laugh, it sounded hollow and he licked his lips as he smoothed those large hands over his thighs.

“Her.” He said, and Vanessa felt a brief spike of panic sprout in her as suddenly both the dealer and Hailey were staring at her. His dark eyes looked particularly cold as they raked over her and the skintight red dress she was wearing - it was just part of the role.

Whatever worry that might be lingering in her was banished by the reassuring look in those big blue eyes of her partner, Hailey would take care of her, she always did.

Hailey gave a little mirthless laugh, leaning forward to stare at the man sitting across from her.

“She’s not for sale.” Hailey said firmly, that playful smile on her lips turning into something wicked, something outrageously arousing. The friendly smile the dealer had been attempting faltered at the rejection.

“I’ll still pay for your product, but you don’t get her.” Hailey elaborated, lazily reaching over to grab the abandoned glass of whiskey. Vanessa watched as she sipped on the pretty amber liquid, her long elegant throat working as she swallowed the bitter smokey alcohol.

Vanessa chewed on the cocktail straw nervously, trying to remain calm despite the way the man gripped the arms of the lounge chair a little firmer.

“What’s it going to cost to make her for sale? You want another key? I’ll give it for half the price, so long as I get her.”

Dammit, Vanessa thought, they couldn’t make this bust if this asshole kept trying to buy her like she was cattle. She briefly wondered if he tried buying drug runners off of his other business partners, with the way he was looking at her she knew he wanted more than just another employee. They needed to see his product to slap cuffs on him, and with the way things were going it was going to be awhile before he budged...unless Hailey pulled a miracle out of nowhere.

Hailey smirked, polishing off the rest of the whiskey, before beckoning Vanessa over with a flick of her finger. Vanessa walked towards the pair, the heels of her stilettos clicking against the floor of the club with each step. 

“You don’t seem to get it, it’s not a matter of price, she’s not up for grabs because she’s  _ mine _ .”

Hailey followed the statement by pulling Vanessa into her lap without warning, her warm hand sliding possessively up towards the juncture of her thighs. Blood pulsed hot in her ears, and the brunette found herself nodding dumbly just to maintain cover.

“Isn’t that right, _ Prinkípissa?”  _ Hailey drawled lowly, it wasn’t often Vanessa heard her girlfriend speak Greek, but in the rare moments she did, it sent want throbbing between her legs. This was so fucked up, they were trying to make a bust, yet Hailey dominated the room, stoking a fire in the brunette that only she could handle.

“Uh huh.” Vanessa squeaked out weakly, chewing her bottom lip as she stared down into Hailey’s blue eyes. A blush burned on her cheeks knowing that the surveillance team heard every word, every hitched breath and wanting sigh. Hailey’s smile stretched into something pleased and proud, those fingers inched higher, and Vanessa only barely suppressed the instinctual shiver that rippled through her in response. Without thinking, she reached down, tenderly stroking her fingers appreciatively over Hailey’s jawline and down the column of her neck, she just barely bit back the urge to kiss her in front of this drug dealer, and practically the entire team that was waiting outside with baited breath.

“Why don’t you tell our friend here, hmm?” Hailey hummed, Vanessa’s spine went straight when she felt the teasing squeeze of her partner’s hand to her thigh. A moan threatening to fall from her red-painted lips, as she turned her gaze to the dealer sitting across from them. She almost felt bad for the guy, he looked nearly as embarrassed as Vanessa felt, though for entirely different reasons she was sure. Ugh, men and their egos.

“Sorry, Mister,” Vanessa whispered breathily, feeling Hailey’s long  _ talented _ fingers drum up the front of her dress, so tight it might as well have been painted on, “I’m hers.” Vanessa felt Hailey’s breath wash over her, it was a deep, hot exhale that made her stomach tight, knowing her partner was just as worked up as she was.

“See.” Hailey said with a winning smile, giving Vanessa a playful slap to the rear, sending her back to the bar. Her knees felt weak and her ankles felt unbearably fragile in the stupid heels she was wearing as she did her best to make it back to the bar. Vanessa finally knocked back the cocktail that had been presented to her when she and Hailey arrived. The burn of alcohol helped chase away the ache between her legs.

“Now that that is taken care of, I would love to see the product now.” Hailey said, sounded reinvigorated by all accounts. Vanessa watched as the unenthused dealer snapped his fingers and two of his lackeys produced a bloated duffel bag. The bag was laid on the glass table between Hailey and the dealer, with another snap of his fingers and a lackey drew the zipper back on the bag slowly.

Hailey gave a low whistle as she observed the contents of the bag, her lips pulled in a smirk. She sat unflinching in the maw of chaos as lights began to flash and members of the intelligence unit poured in from every entrance of the club. Vanessa blinked and Halstead and Ruzek were wrestling the dealer to the ground.

“Yo, Office.” Vanessa turned at the sound of Atwater’s voice, his face lit up in something that could only be referred to as brotherly love as he playfully bumped his fist with hers.

“You did good, girl.”

Vanessa gave a little smile at the reassurance, preening under the praise.

Hailey appeared at her side in moments, and Kevin seemed keen on congratulating her too, with a pat to the shoulder.

“Yeah she did.” Hailey agreed with a smirk that made her remember the ache between her thighs. God, there was no way she  _ wasn’t _ soaked after the evening she had with Hailey. Atwater seemed to pick a convenient time to leave, giving them both a knowing nod before helping deal with some of the lackeys in the room. 

Voight strolled in as patrolmen were seizing the drugs and funds to take to the evidence lock up. Vanessa felt her spine go stiff yet again as she felt Hailey’s hand settle on her lower back. She held her breath as their commander stared sharply at the two of them, she and Hailey had certainly gone off-book...she was earning a bit of a reputation for doing so. Her fear was replaced with relief when their Sergeant graced them with a rare smile.

“Good job tonight, both of you.”

They were back in the district, when Vanessa was finally able to rid herself of those bothersome heels. Hailey had disappeared to go handle some paperwork while Vanessa changed into more comfortable, work appropriate clothes.

She had just pulled her tank top over her head when she was pushed against the jarringly cold metal of the lockers, a hand reaching for the fly of her jeans when she heard a growl in her ear.

“I wanted you so badly tonight.” Hailey hissed in her ear, and Vanessa keened desperately, eager pushing the swell of her ass back against her partner’s crotch. She moaned when she felt Hailey’s hand push hungrily down the front of her jeans.

“The night’s not over yet.” Vanessa whispered back, gasping when she felt Hailey’s fingers stroke over her sex, only the thin cotton barrier of her underwear separating them.

Vanessa felt her body ripple with goosebumps as she heard footsteps approaching closer and closer. Hailey’s free hand clapped over her mouth, effectively silencing her, not that she minded at all.

“Hey Upton, Rojas, we’re heading to Molly’s to celebrate if you two want to join.” Vanessa immediately identified Ruzek’s voice from the doorway to the locker room.

Hailey exhaled a breath against Vanessa’s nape, her palm still held fast over the brunette’s mouth.

“Uh, no thanks, I think we’re just going to turn in early tonight.” Hailey said back quickly, sounding a little shy of being impatient. Vanessa moaned into her partner’s hand as Hailey  _ finally  _ pushed past the fabric of her underwear and the contact of skin on skin made her whole being tremble with want.

“Is that what the kids are calling it?” Adam said with a chuckle, his voice dropping lower almost disbelieving, “Jay was right.”

God, Vanessa shifted her hips, grinding against Hailey’s fingers - people were talking about them and she was rutting against her girlfriend’s hand like a bitch in heat.

“Alright,” Ruzek hummed, sounding evidently amused, “Have fun.”

Hailey smothered a breathless laugh against her nape, lips lingering and teeth digging in as Adam’s footsteps became more and more distant. The cover of her hand fell away from Vanessa’s mouth.

“See,  _ Prinkípissa _ , everyone knows you’re mine.”

Vanessa groaned, her eyes rolling back with want as she pushed against the fingers between her thighs in vain.

“You’re not getting any sleep tonight.” Hailey hummed in her ear, drawing another whine from the brunette.

“Why is that?” Vanessa asked coyly, not quite able to hide the blatant want in her voice.

“Didn’t you hear?” Hailey asked, dragging her tongue against Vanessa’s neck, “We’re celebrating.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Prinkípissa - Princess


End file.
